Devil Child
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Coraline has always wondered why Mr. B hated Wybie so much, well here may be the answer why...


The rain fell lightly from the sky as a tall blue man walked up to the small house up the hill. He wore black rain boots and a large, Circus style coat to stop him from getting wet. He held a small parcel under his arm and tried to protect it from the rain.

He stopped at the front porch and knocked on the door.

It was soon opened by a dark skinned, elderly lady with her near-grey hair tied in a bun while wearing casual cleaning cloths and an apron. It seemed clear by the fact that she was holding a duster that she had been cleaning before the door bell rang.

"Hello Landlady, you are looking very exquisite today. Here, I bring parcel, it get mixed up in mail" the man said while holding out the parcel to her and smiling widely.

Mrs. Lovat however did not return it, in stead she crossed her arms and raised her brow at him. "Sergei I saw you take it from my mail box earlier" she said.

Mr. B laughed nervously, "Ah... I see. How rude of me landlady, I must make up to you. How bout I take you to dinner tonight, da?" he said while looking cheeky yet hopeful.

Mrs. Lovat took the parcell from his arms and was about to close the door until a thought came to mind. "Well actually there is something you can do for me. I need to go to town for a while but I need someone to look after my grandson."

"Grand...son?" Mr. B asked while scratching his head, he didn't know that there was a grandson.

"Yes my grandson, he's been staying with me for the past week, and I need you to look after him for a couple of hours while I'm gone, can you do that?" she asked sounding more sarcastic then curious.

Mr. B looked down in thought for a few moments before looking back up with a big smile, "Don't worry Landlady, I, Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, simply love children, I will take good care of grandson" he said with a bow.

Mrs. Lovat noded her head before inviting him in and taking his coat. She had to hold her breath while handeling it though, it smelt of beats and cheese.

"Now, things you should know. My grandson's name is Wybourn, he's six years old and he's a bit of a trouble maker" Mrs. Lovat said while putting away her cleaning stuff and taking off her apron.

"Bah, nothing Mr. B can't handle" Mr. B said proudly.

"Okay, well I got to go now. Tea times at half six and make sure he's in bed by eight" she said before walking up stairs.

Mr. B looked around while waiting for her to come back down, he saw a few ornaments on the table and started playing with them. He jumped when he heard a door slam from upstairs. He quietly laughed to himself before looking down and seeing he had snapped the arm off a very old looking antique.

When hearing foot steps coming down the stairs Mr. B quickly picked up the ornimant and throwing the peaces into a draw, making it break even more.

"Okay I'll see you in a couple of hours" Mrs. Lovat said before grabbing her coat and walking to the door.

"Of course, goodbye Landlady, see you soon" he said while watching her leave.

When she was gone he turned around and stopped when he saw a young boy with messy brown hair and wearing blue jeans and a grey jumper. He stared at the man as if he was an alien from outer space.

Mr. B smiled and knelled down to the boys height, "Well hello young boy, Wyeebourn is it?" he asked trying to sound fun and playful.

The boy however just stared, "Its Wybourn" he replied shyly yet a little a annoyed for getting his name wrong.

"Ah yes, Wybourn... it is strange name, much too long... why not call you... Wybie, da?" Mr. B mumbled to himself before giving him a showbiz smile.

"... huh?" Wybie said not really sure what this strange man was on about.

Mr. B's smile dropped slowly as he saw the confused face on the boy 'Wybie'. "Uhhh... My name is the Amazing Mr. Bobinsky! But you may call me Mr. B" he said while standing up proud.

"Why are you blue?" Wybie asked while still looking oldly at the man.

"Ah, well that is long story that goes back to how I got this medal, da" he said while knelling back down and pointing at the medal that rested on his chest. "You see, it all started back in-"

"Can we watch a movie?" Wybie cut in excitedly, already loosing interest in his story.

Mr. B stared at him before sighing, "Sure, we go watch movie" he agreed before having the boy lead him into the living room where the T.V was.

"What kind of movie do you like Wybie?" Mr. B asked while looking through the videos in the cupboards.

"I like cartoons" Wybie said excitedly again.

Mr. B looked through all the cartoon movies to see if there were any he liked, "Hmm no... no... that one is rabbish... no no no... ah ha, this one will do" he said while taking out the video and putting it in the video player.

"Which on is it? What did you pick?" Wybie asked while sitting on the floor.

"I picked a good little cartoon about bunny's, it called Watership Down, you'll like I'm sure" he said before sitting down himself and letting the video play.

"What happens in it?" Wybie asked while staring at the screen as the title sequence came on.

"Watch and you will see" Mr. B replied.

"Aww the bunny's are cute"

"Huh, Blood on the field?"

"Why are the bunnies fighting each other?"

"NO, whats that thing around the bunny's neck? Why is it bleeding like that?"

"What the- Ahh! Why's the bunny coverd in scratches?"

"No NO! Bunny got shot!"

"AHHH! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" Wybie screamed through the movie while hiding his head into the sofa.

Mr. B rubbed his chin while pressing the power button, "What is the matter? You ask for cartoon and dis is cartoon" he said while pointing at the T.V.

"Noooo" Wybie whined while crying into his arms. "It was horrible, I hate it!" he yelled.

"Bah, it is part of life, it good you learn it now" he said to him.

"But the doggy killed all the rabbits!" he replied while still keeping his head in his arms.

"And that is what they do. It is all part of life Wybie, the doggies eat the bunny's to stop them from taking over world" he said, trying to explain it. Wybie didn't seem to take any notice though.

Mr. B scratched his head in thought, he didn't see why the young boy was crying so much, maybe the bird scared him or something. He took a glance at the clock and saw it was nearly half six.

"Ah, Tea time is here. Come galabushca, we go eat" Mr. B said while grabbing Wybie's arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Is there a chance that the big evil bunny is still out there?" Wybie asked while sitting in his chair and looking around fearfully for that nasty rabbit.

"No, it all made up, it never happened and all de bunnys never exsited" Mr. B replied while working at the stove.

"So the doggy didn't kill the bunny's?" Wybie asked. "Of course not" Mr. B replied again.

Wybie's face turned into a smile but dropped again as his tea was put before him.

"Here little boy, you enjoy Beat and Cheese soup" Mr. B said with a proud smile.

Wybie however had to beat the urge to throw up, it smelled worse then it looked. "Uh... I-I'm not hungry" he said while pushing the plate away.

"No? But you must eat, make bones grow stronge" he said while pushing the plate back towards him.

"I said I'm not _Hungry_" Wybie said angrily, pushing the plate away one more time and crossing his arms.

"Well you either eat or go to bed" Mr. B said while looking down at the boy strictly.

"My bed isn't till eight to neh" he said while sticking his tounge out. Mr. B growld at him, "You go to bed when I say you go to bed!"

"_You go to bed when I say you go to bed!_" Wybie copied in his accent.

"Why you lil!" Mr. B stood up angrily only to be followed by Wybie, "_Why you lil!_" he repeated.

"Shut UP Damn IT!" Mr. B yelled, to annoyed with him to control his temper.

"_Shut up damn it!_" Wybie yelled back. Mr. B's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake.

"No no, do not say that" he said while going down to the boys height.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it..." Wybie repeated over and over again while laughing.

"No, no, do not say it, Stop saying that! Oh crap!" he cursed to himself before his eyes went wide again.

"Oh crap" Wybie repeated after him, laughing while doing so. "NO!" Mr. B yelled out as Wybie repeated himself over and over again.

"That is it!" Mr. B yelled angrily. Wybie suddenly stopped and screamed while running out the room. "Just you wait till I catch you, you lil pest!" he yelled after while chasing him.

He soon caught him on the stairs and lifted him into the air before taking him to his room.

"I don't wanna go to bed! I'm hungry!" Wybie complained as Mr. B dropped him on his bed and went to find his pajamas.

"You said you were not hungry and did not eat so you go to bed" he said while putting the folded up pajamas on the bed next to the whining boy.

"But I'm hungry now!" Wybie whined.

"To bad! Now put these on" he ordered while pointing at the pajamas. Wybie looked at the nightwear but crossed his arms instead "No" he said.

"You put these on or I put them on for you!" Mr. B yelled angrily while pointing to his cloths again.

"Shut the crap up!" Wybie said back, thinking he was being smart.

Mr. B gritted his teeth before forcing himself to stay calm, "You must not say that word Wybie, it is bad word and makes you look like bad child. If you want to stay out of trouble, you no repeat that, okay? No go get dressed" he said before walking to the door.

As soon as he laid his hand on the door knob, a small whisper came from behind.

"_crap_"

"**Right!**" Mr. B yelled extra angrily before grabbing the boy and lifting him into the air again, with more kicking and screaming. He carried him down stairs and to the front door.

With one hand to spare he opened the door and walked out into the front yard where the rain fell down heavily.

Once in the middle, he put Wybie down and forced him to sit on the ground. "You stay there for rest of the night!" Mr. B yelled while making his way back to the house and shutting the door behind, locking it tight.

Wybie quickly ran to the front door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled and pulled but there was still no luck, he was stuck outside in the rain.

He heard a small tapping noise on the window and looked to see Mr. B staring at him with the curtain pushed aside, he looked angry and was pointing to the yard.

"_Get back there or I will never let you in!_" he yelled.

Wybie's face started weld up as he shrieked out with tears streaming down his face. He banged on the door and demanded to be let back inside. First he was too cold, then he was thirsty, then he wanted his teddy, he didn't want to stay outside... the cries and moans went on and on.

But every time Mr. B would just yell for him to get back to where he had sat him.

Wybie stamped his foot and stood there crying as hard as he could.

When he saw that Mr. B wasn't changing his mind he slowly walked out into the rain and sat on the spot he was told too.

"Happy Now!" he yelled while still letting out loud sobs, "I'm gonna melt and its all your fault!" he yelled out. He soon lowered his head and waited for the time too pass by.

Mr. B changed the T.V channels on the remote after his show had finished. He looked out the window to see that Wybie was still in his spot and hadn't moved for the past ten minutes.

"Bah, I suppose he can come in now" he mumbled to himself while turning the T.V off.

He removed his feet from the table and stood up from the sofa before walking to the door and unlocking it.

When he opened the door he watched as Wybie's small head turned around and a look of surprise came to his face before he jumped up and ran in the house.

When he was inside Mr. B closed the door and turned his head to the extremely soaking wet boy who was trying to shake his hair dry like a dog shaking its fur after a bath.

"Now listen young boy, the reason I put you outside in the rain is because you did not behave self and-" Mr. B started to explain.

But before he could even say another word, Wybie pulled his small fist back and punched the only area of the man that he could reached.

Mr. B instantly went cross eyed as he fell to the floor with his hand between his legs. All he could let out was a sharp gasping of breath that sounded like a whistle.

He looked at the small boy who was laughing to himself before a realization dawned on him and he realized he was in bigger trouble.

"Uh oh" he said as Mr. B glared at him.

With no more words Wybie screamed at the top of his lungs and dashed up the steps. "**GET BACK HERE YOU DEVIL CHILD!**" Mr. B yelled while getting off the floor with much difficulty and chasing after him.

Wybie stood in the top hall way looking at all the doors, which one should he go too.

He realized he didn't have much choice as he saw the angry blue man running up the steps after him. He quickly pushed himself into the first door which turned out to be the closet.

But wait... closets have monsters in them.

"Help!" he quickly screamed as he tried to push the door back open but it didn't move.

On the outside Mr. B held onto the door handle and pulled it as hard as he could to make sure the little pest was stuck in there.

"_Let me out!_" a muffled yell was heard from the other side.

Mr. B only grinned to himself, "You'll not be coming out of there for long, long time Devil Child" he replied making the screaming boy fight even more.

Mr. B waited a long time for the screamed and pulls to die down until eventually they did.

As soon as he realized that the noises had gone, he looked to the door questionably. Carefully he let go of the door handle and waited for a response, but didn't get one.

Why wasn't this child trying to escape anymore?

Slowly and quietly he opened the door and peeked his head inside. He saw Wybie on the floor fast asleep while lying on top of a black trench coat with silver strips that shined in the dark, he had one of the sleeves in his arms which he cuddled as soft toy.

Mr. B opened the door a bit more and looked down at him properly, he felt a flow of relief go through him, knowing that the boy will have finally shut up.

He carfully picked up the sleeping boy and the trench coat with him. He held him in his arms and made sure his head was resting on his shoulder before closing the door with his foot.

He went down stairs when he heard a noise at the front door, he found Mrs. Lovat looking around for him.

"Landlady!" Mr. B shouted but quickly shushing himself after, not wanitng to wake up hell.

"There you are, thank goodness, I am so sorry for this but I had to come back to get some stuff" she said.

"Great I- wait, what?" Mr. B asked when realizing what she said.

"I have to stay with my son and daughter-in-law for a few days, there having a ruff patch and they really need some help. Would you be a dear and look after Wybie for a few more days?" she explained while going to her room and packing her bags.

"But- I... Wait, Landlay-"

"Oh thank you so much Sergei, you are such a big help. I'll call you tomorrow to see how things are, there should be enough food in in the fridge to last you both and may you have a wonderful time, bye bye" she said at once while closing her bags and making her way out the door as fast as she could.

"No no no no no-" Mr. B chased after her only to have the door slammed in his face.

While walking to the car Mrs. Lovat let out a sigh of relief, thank heavens that part was over, she thought to herself as she got into the car and drove off.

Mr. B watched as the car went speeding down the road and let out a loud groan. He instantly bit down on his lip as he noticed a small movement coming from the boy in his arms as his eyes batted open.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

**lol I've always wondered why Mr. B hated Wybie in the video games**

**so I decided to write this :D**

**hope u like, oh and sorry if I offend with all the 'crap's' and 'damns', but tbh I could have made them a lot worse :3**


End file.
